Cerezos de Terciopelo Blanco
by Derkez
Summary: Uno de los Hollows de laboratorio de Mayuri ha escapado, siendo potencialmente peligroso para la SS y el Mundo Real. Esta habrá de apañárselas para acabar con la nueva amenaza; no obstante, no será fácil si se desconocen sus habilidades. Byakuya/Jushiro.
1. Prólogo

_Finalmente me atrevo a publicar algo de lo que llevo más bien poco. No soy buena con los fics por capítulos así que espero no dejarlo medio abandonado como he hecho con los demás que tengo. _

_En sí la idea no creo que sea muy profunda, pero no me pareció mala cuando se me ocurrió, por lo que decidí intentar reflejarla. Ya veremos qué es lo que me sale._

_He de decir que, la pareja base de la historia, es la ya mencionada, ByakuyaxJushiro, pero, eso no quita para que meta alguna que otra por ahí XD Soy muy prospensa a meter escenas ByaRen, aunque no sé si saldrá o no. Todo depende de cómo vaya desarrollando poco a poco la idea._

_Desconozco también todo lo que vaya a contener el fic, por lo que si alguna de las partes contiene algo de violencia un tanto pronunciada o escenas subidas de todo (no descarto el lemon), ya avisaría en ese mismo capítulo._

_Eso sí, pido un poquito de paciencia, pues no desde el principio saldrá el romance ni siempre estarán ambos personajes._

_Y pues... creo que no tengo nada más que agregar. Tan sólo espero que los personajes no estén muy OoC._

**Nada de Bleach me pertenece, la correspondiente propiedad recae sobre Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Rutina, eso era lo que parecía haberse vuelto a apoderar de toda la Sociedad de Almas. Los recientes acontecimientos, el fin de aquella guerra encarnizada, parecía no haber llegado nunca a suceder, tal y como podía verse en cada uno de los escuadrones que conformaban la fuerza de aquél estricto colectivo.

El exterior del Duodécimo Escuadrón lucía igual de protegido que siempre, con sus guardias custodiando la entrada, tal y como se les había dispuesto desde la esfera superior, aunque estos parecían haberse tomado algo de libertad en la manera de hacer las cosas, pues algunos se encontraban reclinados contra la pared o bien sentados en el suelo, una clara señal del aburrimiento del que eran presa. Por suerte para ellos, el mediodía estaba próximo, lo que traería consigo un cambio en la guardia.

Dentro del edificio, en su sala particular, el capitán de dicho escuadrón ignoraba tal insolencia por parte de sus subordinados. A pesar de la escasa luz reinante en el lugar, sus ojos de un apagado tono anaranjado se deslizaban hambrientos por aquellos carácteres que reflejaban la pantalla de considerable tamaño frente a la cual se hallaba sentado. Deslizó su vista hasta un pequeño montón de papeles que tenía a un lado, sobre algunas teclas de aquél impresionante ordenador por el que sus dedos se deslizaban ágiles.

Almacenar toda la información obtenida en sus experimentos era una tarea que realizaba continuamente, sin descanso; no podía dejar que el más mínimo detalle se le pasara por alto. Sabía que aquél sería el único sitio en el que todos sus secretos estarían seguros, pues nadie más que él, y Nemu, eran quienes podían tener acceso a ese ordenador y los datos almacenados en él.

Su vista volvía de nuevo al monitor para asegurarse de que tecleaba todo correctamente, cuando un temblor sacudió el edificio. Al instante se pudo oír el estruendo provocado por las sirenas, así como las luces rojizas de emergencia que se habían activado. Algo muy malo estaba pasando.

Mayuri se incorporó con presteza, echando hacia atrás el asiento, y salió de la sala, llamando a su teniente en el camino. Esta, rauda como siempre, acudió de inmediato.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Nemu? -cuestionó el líder del Duodécimo Escuadrón, andando a paso vivo por los pasillos que eran iluminados por las luces intermitentes.

-Lo desconozco, Mayuri-sama, perdóneme -contestó la aludida.

Este nada dijo, apretando aún más el paso. Había algo en todo aquello que no le gustaba en absoluto. Podría haber sido que alguno de los experimentos hubiera salido mal, pero tenía la corazonada de que no era así, sino algo aún más desastroso.

Finalmente llegó a la sala de operaciones principales. El desorden la inundaba: shinigamis iban de un lado a otro intentando intercambiar una información que no conseguían transmitir a gritos debido al estruendo de las sirenas.

-¿Qué demonios es lo que está pasando? -bramó él entrando en el lugar, con aquella voz un tanto estridente.

-¡Capitán! -los gritos de desespero se apoderaron por completo de la sala. Era obvio que habían estado aguardando su llegada de manera desesperada.

Algunos de los shinigamis comenzaron a soltar una retahíla de palabras que no hizo sino aumentar aún más la pesadaz de la atmósfera del lugar. Mayuri no los escuchó a ninguno, sino que se dirigió de inmediato hacia el ordenador principal en aquella habitación, en el cual en otras ocasiones había visualizado los problemas que habían acontecido por aquél entonces.

-¡Capitán Kurotsuchi! ¡Hay un error en el sistema! -gritó Rin Tsubokura, sintiendo que su superior se acercaba hasta ella-. Algo ha sucedido en el pasillo 378, al parecer se ha producido una explosión.

-Mira a ver qué es lo que ha pasado -ordenó el científico, fijando sus ojos en la enorme pantalla.

La mujer acató el mandato, comenzando a teclear a velocidad de vértigo. Había estado precisamente intentando hacer eso desde que todo se convirtió en caos, pero le había resultado imposible. Algunas cámaras de vigilancia habían dejado de funcionar y de las demás no recibía señal.

Akon se había acercado hasta su posición e intentaba dar un reporte de todo lo que sucedía en los alrededores. Mayuri le gritó algunas indicaciones, a las cual este fue a cumplir enseguida.

Para sorpresa de Rin, por fin fue posible establecer conexión con uno de aquellos aparatos, algo ante lo que no pudo evitar que un gritito de júbilo escapara de su boca.

-¡Capitán, capitán! -llamó ella, ya que este se había girado por un momento para reprender a unos shinigamis que habían causado más estruendo del adecuado al recibir órdenes-. Hemos podido captar finalmente las imágenes de una de las cámaras del pasillo.

El aludido regresó de inmediato su mirada hacia la pantalla. En ella podía apreciarse lo que parecía ser un ancho corredor de sólida piedra grisácea, en el cual habían situadas celdas a ambos lados. Varios shinigamis, posiblemente los guardias del lugar, se encontraban tirados en el piso, algunos con sus respectivas Zanpakutous, y otros despojados de estas.

En la lejanía, el reflejo de una de las lámparas que iluminaban tenuemente el lugar, destellaba en lo que parecía ser el metal de los barrotes de una reja que se había deformado lo suficiente como para dejar un hueco considerable por el que poder emerger.

-¡La celda 20587 está abierta! -clamó en alto Rin, evidentemente sorprendida.

-Era una de las jaulas con experimentos de alto riesgo, Mayuri-sama -apuntó Nemu.

-Ya lo sé, estúpida -el capitán se dio la vuelta de manera brusca y atravesó la sala dando grandes zancadas-. ¡Todos! ¡Quiero a todo el escuadrón de guardia dispuesto para la captura de ese Hollow! Nemu, tú vendrás conmigo.

Ella asintió, mientras los demás transmitían tan rápido como podían las órdenes dadas. Las sirenas seguían sonando, así como las luces continuaban su alumbrar de manera intermitente, pero el Presidente del Instituto Tecnológico ni les prestó ya atención. Tras salir del edificio, fueron reiatsus de sus subordinados y las voces de estos los que lo condujeron hasta la zona adecuada. Al parecer ninguno de los otros Escuadrones se había percatado de que algo sucedía, y si lo había hecho habían optado por dejarlo por completo en sus manos. Así era como debía de ser, a fin de cuentas.

Los alaridos que llegaron hasta sus oídos cuando dobló una esquina, le indicaron que nada iba como realmente él deseaba. Aceleró su ritmo hasta tal punto de verse obligado a utilizar shunpo, algo que a lo que tan sólo recurría en ocasiones especiales, debido a lo cansado que éste le resultaba.

Unas cuantas calles más adelante pudo visualizar por fin a su presa. Un Hollow de unos diez metros de altura, con apariencia de algo similar a lo que debería de ser un camaleón, mantenía a raya a una horda de shinigamis bajo su mando. El capitán se detuvo para evaluar la situación durante un momento.

Otro grupo apareció a su espalda y, al ver allí al líder, se armaron con algo más de confianza. Mayuri volvió el rostro antes de hacerse a un lado y dejarles el camino expedito. Él no iba a hacer un trabajo que bien podrían cumplir sus subordinados.

-¡Id a por él! ¡Capturadlo de inmediato! No importa si perdéis la vida en ello.

Estos hicieron lo que se les encomendaba. O, al menos, lo intentaron. El Hollow parecía ser sorprendentemente hábil, algo por completo increíble para uno de su especie, y esquivaba todos los intentos que los shinigamis hacían por darle caza. Antes de que Mayuri pudiera percatarse de lo que estaba por suceder, este había derrotado a todos sus atacantes, y había logrado abrir una brecha interdimensional.

-¡Maldición!

El capitán llevó una mano a la empuñadura de su Zanpakutou y la desenvainó con premura. Se movió con rapidez, dispuesto a ser él quien terminara por capturar a aquél monstruo. Las palabras de activación de su arma fueron pronunciadas a la misma vez que alzaba esta, dispuesto a asestarle un golpe que lo dejaría paralizado. No quería matarlo; ¿de qué le serviría un elemento de investigación si no podía experimentar con él?

El golpe que Ashisogi Jizo le asestó a su presa hizo que esta se retorciera de dolor y bramara, olvidándose de su intención de traspasar aquél portal. Mayuri se situó a una distancia prudencial del Hollow, esperando a que el veneno de su katana hiciera el efecto deseado.

No obstante, en el mismo momento en el que pensaba en la incompetencia de todos aquellos que estaban bajo su mando, observó como otra silueta se escabullía entre las construcciones circundantes y saltaba para perderse momentos después al otro lado de la brecha. Alcanzó a distinguir la forma de esta antes de que se cerrara aquél hueco, una muy parecida al Hollow que se había propuesto capturar.

-¿Qué...?

Sus ojos se volvieron hacia la que había de ser su presa, a tiempo de ver a esta retorcerse aún más hasta desplomarse sobre el suelo. El científico se acercó a esta con su Zanpakutou aún en mano. Con un pie la hizo moverse hasta quedar boca arriba. Entonces, un grito de frustración salió de entre sus labios. Le propinó una patada al ser, para luego terminar de rematarlo con la afilada punta de Ashisogi Jizo. Aquél no era el Hollow que había deseado capturar, sino una mera imitación creada del otro por él meses atrás.

En sus experimentos había intentado ahorrar tiempo y por ello mismo había decidido crearla. Que aquél maldito monstruo hubiese usado esto en su contra no le agradaba en absoluto. Ya no aseguraba dejarlo con vida cuando diera con él, por que lo haría, aunque le costase mil años encontrarlo; su orgullo tomaba ventaja en sus preferencias cuando sus víctimas tenían la osadía de intentar herirlo.

Irritado, se dio media vuelta, llamando a Nemu a voz en grito. Esta acudió de inmediato en silencio, dispuesta a oír todo aquello que su padre tuviera que indicarle. Había de informar de los recientes acontecimientos a los demás escuadrones, pues sabía que necesitaba de la ayuda adicional para poder capturar de nuevo a aquél extraño espécimen. Porque aquella era una empresa que Mayuri se había propuesto conseguir a toda costa.

* * *

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


	2. Noticias Inquietantes

_Lamento el retraso, pero con una cosa y otro me ha sido actualizar antes. Es posible que siga tardando en subir los capítulos, así que pido un poquito de paciencia._

_En fin, aunque tenía escrito esto desde hace algún tiempo, quería darle un repaso como era debido y finalmente así se quedó.  
_

**Nada de Bleach me pertenece, la correspondiente propiedad recae sobre Tite Kubo**.

* * *

**Noticias inquietantes**

La tranquilidad afloraba en aquellos momentos en el Seireitei. El calor del sol casi no podía sentirse en la ligera atmósfera, a pesar de que el viento parecía no haberse despertado con ánimos de inundar todo con su presencia en aquél día.

Su figura se dejaba ver tras la ventana abierta, de pie impasible ante los movimientos que se sucedían por las calles y detrás de las cristaleras de los edificios. Sus ojos no estaban fijos en ningún sitio, sino que perdidos en algún punto inconcluso se encontraban. Sus pensamientos en aquél momento eran un vórtice que no parecía tener un fin concreto.

Oía desde su posición el ajetreo que se desarrollaba fuera de su despacho, al ir y venir los oficiales de más alto rango de su escuadrón. No era partidario de todo aquél estruendo, de hecho más de una vez acababan estresándolo; pero en aquella ocasión había optado por hacer oídos sordos a ello. El autocontrol había sido algo que había entrenado por largo tiempo.

Un sonido, como un leve frufrú, procedente del exterior, atrajo su atención. Vio una mariposa negra aletear directa hacia él. Esta revoloteó en frente suyo y agitó las alas, transmitiéndole un mensaje de aquél que dirigía todo el Seireitei. Él cerró los ojos al captar la información.

¿Así que había sido aquello? Le habían llegado algunos sonidos desde la lejanía, un conglomerado de gritos, y por un momento había llegado a pensar en dirigirse hacia el lugar para presenciar si algo anormal ocurría, hasta que sintió el reiatsu de Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

Al capitán de la Duodécima División no solía gustarle que los demás intercedieran en sus asuntos y él, Byakuya, tampoco era persona que se involucrara en cosas que no le concernían así sin más. No obstante, parecía que algo había pasado, pues no creía que todo aquello no fuera más que simple coincidencia.

Sin prestarle más atención al insecto, giró sobre sus talones y salió del despacho, encaminándose hacia la sala en la cual tenían lugar las reuniones entre capitanes. Como había esperado, fue uno de los primeros en llegar al lugar, pues tan sólo Mayuri ya se encontraba allí, con el rostro un tanto desencajado en un rictus que revelaba la ansiedad que lo carcomía por dentro. Parecía ser que el asunto era bastante serio.

Byakuya se limitó a cerrar sus ojos y situarse en el lugar para él asignado. El Capitán Comandante se encontraba sentado como siempre en aquella silla que presidía la estancia, guardando también la visión de sus ojos, como si en realidad nada le importara. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

En su rostro podían notarse algunas arrugas más que antes y su expresión no pasaba de ser una de completa serenidad. Con ambas manos apoyadas sobre el cayado que siempre llevaba consigo, esperaba pacientemente la llegada de los demás capitanes.

Estos no tardaron demasiado en presentarse, aunque no todos fueron los que acudieron. Uno de ellos había quedado en cama, guardando reposo, como casi siempre. El Capitán Comandante no preguntó por la ausencia, tan sólo una mirada de aquél al mando de la Octava División le bastó para saber qué ocurría. Con unas pocas palabras los situó a todos en los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido hacía escasos minutos, cediéndole con prontitud la palabra al Presidente del Instituto Tecnológico.

Mayuri no perdió tiempo en explicar a grandes rasgos lo sucedido. Era sabido que, de poderse, evitaría profundizar en lo que consideraba como de su "incumbencia".

-¿Qué más detalles podrías comentarnos sobre ese Hollow? Sería difícil llevar a cabo una empresa si no se conoce el fin.

Las palabras pronunciadas por Shunsui Kyoraku hicieron que el científico apretara los dientes. Parecía ser que ese capitán tenía especial afán por intentar sacarle en claro todo aquello que se negaba a compartir de manera normal con los demás. Abandonó su puesto para situarse de espaldas a la puerta, mirando de frente al Capitán de la Primera División.

Del interior de su capa, de alguno de los ocultos bolsillos que habría de tener, sacó un pequeño objeto que quedó flotando en el aire durante un instante, antes de proyectar imágenes a gran tamaño, como un lienzo sobre el cual se muestran diapositivas. Una gran silueta se dibujó en él.

-Ese es el fugitivo. Ese Hollow ha sido un objeto de investigación por mucho tiempo. En la búsqueda de alguna manera en la cual se pudiera hacer que los Hollows recuperaran su parte humana, se intentó unir un alma modificada a este, con el fin de que esta pudiera ser la que le trajera de nuevo los recuerdos pasados. Vendría a ser un equivalente a una "sustitución" del alma perdida. Se había logrado progresos con ello, al mostrar el Hollow una extraña reacción positiva con respecto a lo esperado... hasta hoy. Todo parecía ir bien, más incluso, antes de ayer yo mismo me aseguré de que la compenetración fuera creciendo, pero tal parece ser que estaba nada más que actuando a la espera de una ocasión.

-¿Un Hollow lo suficientemente inteligente como para trazar un plan premeditado? -se extrañó Shunsui, levantando un poco el sombrero de paja que acostumbraba llevar.

-No es eso lo que más debería preocuparnos, sino las demás habilidades que posea. Si es capaz de hacer eso, ¿quién asegura que no podría hacer algo más? -habló Toushiro Hitsugaya.

-Por esa razón ese Hollow ha de ser capturado a toda costa -intervino el Capitán Comandante-. Pudo burlar la vigilancia del Capitán Kurotsuchi, por lo que es posible que nos depare algunas sorpresas más. No sabemos el grado de inteligencia exacta del enemigo, pero sí que no debemos subestimarlo -hizo una breve pausa, como si estuviera entreteniéndose en examinar los rostros de todos los allí congregados, aunque sus ojos permanecieran cerrados-. No sabemos qué es lo que pretende escapando, si tiene un objetivo concreto o no. Por esa razón el Capitán Hitsugaya irá al Mundo Real en una misión de reconocimiento. Si en un periodo de dos semanas el Hollow no aparece, habremos de enviar algunos exploradores a Hueco Mundo.

-¿No sería lo más lógico examinar ambos sitios al mismo tiempo? -preguntó Komamura, volviendo su atención hacia la pantalla que aún destellaba la imagen del monstruo.

Mayuri alzó los ojos hacia el anciano, al parecer de acuerdo con la objeción del Capitán del Séptimo Escuadrón.

-Como ya dije, no tenemos ninguna información acerca del propósito y habilidades de ese Hollow, por lo que es posible que la misión tan sólo traiga consecuencias fatales.

Komamura no insistió en el asunto. El científico disipó la improvisada pantalla y se guardó el artefacto en el mismo lugar del cual lo había sacado.

-El cuerpo de Operaciones Especiales se desplegará por toda la Sociedad de Almas, por si acaso el Hollow decide regresar. Los demás Escuadrones habrán de permanecer alerta dentro del Seireitei.

Con una leve inclinación de cabeza, todos los capitanes mostraron su acato a las órdenes dadas por el superior antes de abandonar la sala para dirigirse hacia sus posiciones. Mayuri, aunque no se le dijera qué había de ser lo que tenía que hacer, sabía que debía de examinar todos aquellos archivos que tenía sobre el experimento, aunque dudaba que en realidad pudieran servirle de algo. Por su propia cuenta haría que sus subordinados intentaran dar con su presa. De ser posible, quería ser el primero en ver sus habilidades.

**------x------**

-¿Que ha ocurrido qué? -Jushiro Ukitake mecía con suavidad la taza de té caliente que tenía sostenida entre sus dedos. Su tono de voz expresaba algo de sorpresa ante las noticias que su amigo, Shunsui Kyoraku, había ido a llevarle.

-Un Hollow ha sido el que ha armado un completo escándalo dentro del Seireitei al escaparse de una de las jaulas de Mayuri -asintió éste, reafirmando lo que acababa de comunicarle.

-Pero... ¿cómo ha podido ser eso posible? Kurotsuchi no es alguien que deje escapar sus posesiones así sin más.

-Al parecer el Hollow tiene habilidades inusuales, como el poder usar la suficiente inteligencia como para trazar un plan de esquiva ante el propio Mayuri -Shunsui sonrió.

-¿Qué es lo que se ha decidido? -el capitán de la Decimotercera División se llevó el recipiente a los labios y sorbió un poco del contenido. Tras saborear el té, se volvió a sus dos oficiales, que esperaban un poco más apartados de la cama en la que él se encontraba descansando-. Muchas gracias por el té.

Estos dos reaccionaron ante las palabras dirigidas a ellos, irguiéndose más de lo que ya estaban.

-Me alegro de que le guste lo que le hice, capitán -respondió Kiyone, henchida de orgullo.

Sentaro volvió la cara hacia ella con una mirada acusadora.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Tú? ¡Fui yo el que le hizo el té al capitán! -puntualizó éste.

-¿Serás...? ¿Le llamas hacer el té a verter agua en un recipiente? ¡Yo fui la que mezcló las hierbas y puso el agua a hervir!

-¿Qué dices? ¡Yo le di el punto exacto!

Jushiro suspiró, resignado. Conocía demasiado bien la rivalidad que había entre ambos y sus peleas no eran más que pan de cada día. Momentos antes, justo cuando le llevaron aquél líquido caliente, habían tenido otra discusión. Shunsui carraspeó.

Ambos oficiales detuvieron su pelea para girarse hacia los capitanes. Al ver que habían interrumpido la conversación que mantenían, se disculparon de inmediato y, tras despedirse de la manera adecuada, abandonaron la habitación sumidos en otra nueva discusión.

-Se ha dejado a cargo de Hitsugaya la tarea de vigilancia en el Mundo Real -continuó el líder de la Octava División-. Al parecer se teme que el Hollow pueda aparecerse pronto en este.

-¿A Toushiro? -se extrañó el de blancos cabellos-. ¿Por qué él debería de hacerse cargo de semejante misión?

-Es obvio que el más cualificado para ello es el Grupo de Operaciones Especiales si se desea cautela y eficacia. Al enviar al capitán del Décimo Escuadrón el viejo Yama-jii está pidiendo de manera implícita la ayuda de Kurosaki Ichigo. Hitsugaya es el miembro del Gotei 13 más cercano a él. Enviar a Kenpachi sería una pérdida de eficacia, y dejarle la misión a Byakuya no serviría para involucrar a nuestro shinigami sustituto.

Jushiro apuró la infusión y dejó descansar la taza sobre una mesita cercana. Las conclusiones de su amigo eran bastante buenas, razón por la cual creía que podían ser ciertas. Kyoraku siempre había sido bastante hábil de mente.

-Nosotros hemos de vigilar el Seireitei por si decide regresar. El Segundo Escuadrón cubrirá la Sociedad de Almas por completo.

-No creo que un Hollow, por muy especial que sea, desee regresar a un lugar plagado de enemigos del cual estuvo preso. Además, menos éste, que parece poseer un poco de inteligencia, por lo que me contaste.

-Por el momento no podemos hacer nada más que esperar -concluyó Shunsui. Se levantó de la silla que ocupaba a un costado de aquél catre y se volvió-. Creo que va siendo hora de que regrese, Nanao-chan se pondrá de los nervios si me demoro más.

Jushiro asintió. Agradeció las palabras que su amigo le dedicó al irse antes de dejar caer su cuerpo sobre la mullida superficie. Esperaba que su estado mejorara en los días siguientes. Si algo sucedía sería demasiado inoportuno continuar en cama.

**------x------**

Horas después, el lecho se encontraba vacío. Había decidido levantarse al sentirse un poco mejor y pasarse todo el día en la cama no era algo que precisamente le agradara en demasía. Había terminado de arreglar algunos documentos que Kiyone y Sentaro le llevaron después de que el capitán de la Octava División se marchara y salir para entregarlos él personalmente le parecía una buena excusa para estirar las piernas.

Se colocaba la capa que lo distinguía como capitán de la Decimotercera División cuando alguien se presentó requiriendo su atención.

-Capitán Ukitake -su rostro se volvió para ver a Rukia Kuchiki arrodillada en la entrada, presentándole sus respetos-. Disculpe mi inoportunidad.

-¿Qué ocurre, Kuchiki? -preguntó él, dándose la vuelta por completo.

-Señor, venía a informarle de mi partida hacia el Mundo Real. El Capitán Comandante desea que acompañe al grupo de la Décima División. ¿Tengo su permiso?

-No hay problema, Kuchiki. ¿Has informado ya a tu hermano?

-Sí, señor... -el líder de la Decimotercera División captó cierta pesadez en la mirada de la mujer.

Rukia acababa de salir precisamente del cuartel de la Sexta División. Una vez más había visto esa indiferencia reflejada en el semblante de Byakuya. Gracias a la explicación que este le dio de su proceder, había llegado a comprenderlo, en cierto modo. Había esperado que las cosas fueran levemente diferentes, pero el líder del clan Kuchiki seguía sin dejar de lado aquella frialdad para con todo el mundo. Y ella no era la excepción.

Sabiendo que se había sumido en sus pensamientos en un momento inoportuno, le pidió disculpas a su superior.

-Si me disculpa, capitán... -volvió a presentarles sus respetos antes de correr la puerta y abandonar el lugar.

Jushiro la había observado en silencio. Podía suponer qué había sido lo que la había abstraído unos segundos. No era la primera vez que ocurría algo parecido, de hecho, recordaba la ocasión en la cual casi se había sucedido la misma escena. Suspiró resignado. Había algunas cosas que nunca podrían cambiarse, y Kuchiki Byakuya estaba en ellas.

Tomó los papeles entre sus manos y salió del lugar. El viento le dio de cara, haciéndole ver que no había sido mala su idea. El mero hecho de cambiar de ambiente lo animaba. Atravesó la Decimotercera División bajo la mirada algo sorprendida de algunos de sus subordinados, a los cuales él saludaba alegremente. Quizás pudiera quedarse fuera de aquél cuarto el resto del día.

**------x------**

-No pienso repetirlo por segunda vez -replicó Byakuya Kuchiki ante la insistencia de su teniente de conocer la razón por la cual no podía unirse al grupo destinado al Mundo Real.

-¿Por qué motivo no puedo acompañarlos? He ido en otras misiones con ellos, sé cómo trabajan, ¿por qué ahora no podría hacerlo? -Renji apoyaba las palmas de las manos sobre la madera del escritorio de su capitán, enfrentándolo, permaneciendo retador a muy poca distancia.

El moreno se levantó y se giró dándole la espalda. No quería ser testigo de los malos modales de su subordinado, algo que ya sabía que no podría remediar de ninguna de las maneras. Su vista parecía mirar a través de aquella vidriera que suponía la ventana, aunque en realidad no tenía sus ojos fijados en nada en concreto.

-Parece ser que se te ha olvidado, tanto tu puesto como la División a la que perteneces -comentó-. La misión ha sido encomendada al capitán Hitsugaya, por lo que tú no tienes ninguna relación con él.

-¿Y Rukia? -saltó el pelirrojo-. ¿Por qué Rukia sí puede ir?

Byakuya cerró los ojos. Renji siempre parecía comportarse como un niño cada vez que le negaba alguna cosa, por mínima que fuera.

-El propio Capitán Comandante así lo estimó oportuno.

El teniente apretó los dientes y bajó la cabeza, conteniendo la ira que lo asediaba. Se preguntaba cómo demonios aquél sujeto podía ser de semejante manera, tan calmo y despreocupado, cuando mandaban a su hermana lejos de su custodia.

-¿Está dispuesto a dejarla en peligro sólo porque así lo ordenaron? -alzó la cabeza para mirarlo de frente, aunque sus ojos sólo captaron la perfecta forma en la que aquellos oscuros cabellos caían por la espalda del otro-. Aunque no debería extrañarme, si ya fue capaz de hacerlo una vez... -su tono había bajado considerablemente de volumen, pero no lo suficiente como para pasar desapercibido a los oídos de su superior.

Byakuya permaneció con los ojos cerrados antes tal acusación. Renji nunca entendería los motivos por los cuales lo llevaron a actuar de semejante manera; él nunca comprendería su manera de ver las cosas. Y, en cierto modo, le dolían aquellas palabras, aunque no lo demostrara, como otras tantas cosas.

-Rukia sabe valerse por sí misma -era algo de lo que se había convencido hacía mucho; no obstante, él no deseaba que se arriesgara demasiado, y aquella misión no parecía ocultar ningún riesgo destacable-. ¿O es que acaso no confías en ella, Renji?

El aludido cambió su expresión a una de sorpresa; no había esperado esa jugada por parte de su capitán. ¿Confiar en Rukia? ¿Si él confiaba en ella? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Él había sido su amigo desde la infancia, habían compartido buenos y amargos momentos, se habían apoyado mutuamente, incluso soñado más de alguna fantasía, ¿cómo no iba a poder confiar en ella? Por esa misma razón quería evitar a toda costa que resultara dañada.

Aunque... ahora que reflexionaba un poco, quizás eso fuera una mera acción egoísta por su parte. Rukia había evolucionado como shinigami desde antes que él se convirtiera en teniente haciéndose más poderosa, y tras los sucesos posteriores había alcanzando cierto grado de madurez que antes le faltara.

Volver a fijar su vista en la espalda del que ahora era el hermano mayor de ella le confirmaba sus pensamientos: sí, Rukia sabía cuidarse sola.

Se irguió, deshaciendo la posición que un impulso furioso le había llevado a tomar, para adoptar la más acorde. Su semblante ahora lucía sereno, con cierto atisbo de arrepentimiento en su mirada.

-Discúlpeme... capitán -su voz ahora se notaba calma, aunque algo titubeante-. Iré a ocuparme de mis labores. Con su permiso.

Byakuya no vio la reverencia que le dedicó. Aún continuaba vuelto hacia la ventana. Le había aliviado saber que Renji al fin había comprendido varias cosas.

Permaneció en aquella posición unos minutos más antes de volver a sumirse en la tarea que realizaba hasta que fuera interrumpido por el pelirrojo con brusquedad.

* * *

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


End file.
